


Just for a day

by Hepzheba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic, Genderfuck, Happy Ending, Isaac is a bit of a creeper, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stiles turns into a girl, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, girl stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a witch turns Stiles into a girl for a day or two, Isaac asks the most important question of them all: "Aren’t you curious about how sex will be as a girl?" So of course, Stiles has to find out. Lydia says he needs a passionate, but gentle lover and as Scott refuses, how's better than Derek? The fact that Stiles has the hots for him and may finally see him naked is just a bonus, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for a day

**Author's Note:**

> This is, at the moment, un-beta'd but I'll send this to my beta now. The reason I'm posting this before betaing is because otherwise I'll loose my nerve. I haven't read or written straight sex in... well, basically never, so this is a first for me. Please, be gentle. More rambling about this can be read on [my tumblr.](http://hepzheba.tumblr.com/post/82298687516/just-for-a-day-6694-words-by-hepzheba-ao3)

”Dude!” Stiles isn’t sure if the exclaim comes from Isaac or Scott. They are both staring at him, Isaac’s gaze slightly lower than Scott’s. Stiles looks down at himself and can’t help but reach up a hand to touch one of his boobs. They’re soft and huge. Well, not really huge-huge, but a lot bigger than Stiles’ normal breasts are. Because normally Stiles is very much flat-chested, the only things sticking out in his chest area are his nipples and – a look down – yeah, they’re sticking out now too. If Stiles’ t-shirt had been kind of tight when he was a boy, the boobs are almost making it burst at the seams.

“Isaac!” Scott exclaims and slaps Isaac over the chest. Isaac’s eyes snap away from Stiles’ boobs where he obviously had been staring at Stiles’ pert nipples.

“Isaac!” Stiles squeals. He had no idea his voice could reach such octaves. He pulls his plaid shirt up over his boobs and buttons it. It doesn’t really close that well over the breasts, but at least his nipples are covered.

There’s a sudden crash and then Derek somersaults into the clearing followed by an enthusiastically somersaulting Kira (and really, someone should tell Kira that Derek is _so not_ the person to take surviving tips from).

“The witch?” Kira asks at the same time as Derek says, “Stiles.” It should be followed a question mark, because he looks quite doubtful, his eyebrows look like they’re going to be immerged by his hair.

Stiles waves a bit at them.

“Good news is, we found the witch and she’s going to leave us alone.”

“She turned you into a girl,” Derek stares, his eyes drift down and then quickly away – did Derek just check out his boobs? There’s a pink tinge to Derek’s cheek – he totally did! Stiles preens a little because say what you want about the mental state of Derek’s former girlfriends, but there’s no denying that they’ve been hot.

“Stiles?!” Kira asks, finally catching up that Stiles was indeed still there, just not looking quite like he used to. Stiles gave a small smile and a wave at her. She looked as if she didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. Stiles could kind of understand that feeling.

 

“You will probably go back to normal-” Isaac’s snort makes Deaton give him a look before the vet continues, “in a day or two.”

“A day or two?” Scott asks, his brows furrowed in that confused puppy look he gets when he’s worried and-slash-or confused. Now it’s probably both. Stiles mostly feels exasperated because _of course_ Deaton can’t just say _it’ll go away in thirty-six hours_. Sometimes Stiles wonders why they listen to the man, he knows a lot about everything, but he doesn’t know everything about anything.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to go see Lydia then,” Stiles says and hops down from the examination table. Deaton hadn’t even examined him, which Stiles is kind of glad for, because what would the doc do? Squeeze his breasts? No, thank you, sir!

“Lydia?” Scott asks, still confused and worried.

“Have you tried walking around in breasts as huge as these.”

“They’re not that big,” Isaac scoffs.

“Shut up, you perv! – Women use bras for a reason, don’t they?”

“You could borrow one of Kira’s,” Scott volunteers. Stiles shares a look with Kira because while Kira’s boobs are nice and all that (not that Stiles would ever tell Scott this, there are probably some rules about this) they aren’t as big as Stiles’ are at the moment.

“Scott, honey,” Kira says and puts a hand on Scott’s arm. “I think Lydia and Stiles are about the same size.”

Scott’s eyes grow huge for a moment and then he looks as if he doesn’t know what to do, he refuses to look at Stiles and Stiles has a feeling he just realized that his best friend did indeed have breasts (and a vagina, Stiles had excused him to go to the bathroom the moment they stepped into the animal clinic just to check. He doesn’t tell Scott this though, because Scott might faint if he did).

“Anyway, I need something to cover up my nipples to keep _creepy-ass werewolves_ ,” the words are shot in Isaac’s directing, the bastard merely smirking at Stiles, “from staring at them.”

“Isaac!” Scott exclaims, mortified.

“What? She’s hot.”

“He!” Stiles squeals and again – what’s with the squealing? Isaac winks at him and Stiles is going to have a long talk with Derek about how to pick good betas because Derek had obviously failed with that one.

Scott grabs Isaac’s neck, towing him in front of him out of the clinic while Kira and Stiles follows.

“You _are_ pretty,” Kira tells him and bumps her shoulder against his in a playful manner. “Well, you’re always pretty, but you know, you’re a pretty girl.”

“I- Thank you. I guess.”

Kira smiles at him and Stiles thinks of taking a good look at himself in the mirror when he comes home. Home…

“Shit, what the hell am I gonna tell my dad?!” Scott and Isaac turn from their bickering.

“Just tell him you’re staying with me,” Scott suggests with a shrug.

“I can’t call him! I don’t normally sound like this now, do I?”

“Not that far from,” Isaac shrugs.

“Shut it.”

“Isaac,” Scott scolds and yeah, Isaac is a disobedient puppy, that’s what he is. “And stop looking at Stiles’ boobs.”

“Oh, my god,” Stiles moans.

“What? I’m just- Aren’t you curious about how sex will be as a girl?” Isaac asks, but before Stiles even has time to consider the question, Scott answers, “of course not! Are you?”

Kira stifles a giggle behind her hand and Stiles doesn’t really have to think that hard about Isaac’s question. He’s amazed he hadn’t come up with that idea himself.

“But I’m not having sex with you, Isaac,” Stiles tells him sternly and Isaac pouts (see? Puppy). “Scott, would it be-?”

“No!” Scott screams, taking a step back, hands up and waving in front of him, “no, nonono, I am _not_ having sex with you.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun and I bet you’re a great lover.”

Kira blushes, but Scott doesn’t budge.

“There’s a lot of thing I’d do for you, Stiles, but it’s not having sex with you.”

“What? But what if one of use were dying if we-”

“You’re not dying, are you?”

“I hate your logic.”

“Find someone else to try your-” Scott waves his hand in Stiles’ general direction and looks constipated – Stiles bet he was just thinking about Stiles’ lady parts. For a dude who’s been quite open with his own sex life (with girls, Stiles might add) he’s very freaked out by the thought of Stiles having one. Or maybe it’s just the lady parts that freak Scott out. Yeah, that’s probably it.

“Come on, I’ll drop you guys of at your place, Scott,” Stiles sighs in defeat and Scott visibly relaxes his shoulders. “And no, Isaac, I’m still not sleeping with you.”

 

Lydia’s mom doesn’t even blink when he rings the doorbell to Lydia’s house. She probably has no idea if he’s been there before or who he is. Lydia gives a put upon sigh, rolls her eyes and grabs his arm when she comes from the living room. She sits Stiles down on her bed and raises her eyebrows expectantly.

“We found the witch, she agreed to leave Beacon Hills and then-” Stiles makes ta-da hands. Lydia looks to the ceiling, as if asking for strength from some divine power. “Deaton says it’ll wear off in a day or two.”

“So what do you need me for?”

“Well, you do own a bra, don’t you?”

Lydia gives him a calculating look.

“I’ll let you borrow one of mine, but if I don’t get it back when you turn back, I’ll castrate you, okay?”

Stiles nods feverishly, he hadn’t even considered not returning it. Lydia rolls her eyes at him.

“So,” Stiles lays down on his back, his breast weighing down his chest in a funny, a bit uncomfortable way, “you have some guy you call when you- you know- wanna have fun?”

“Wanna have fun? Really, Stilinski?” Lydia arches a brow at him. “I have a few guys, yeah, why?”

“Well, I figured, sex as a girl has gotta be different, right? And- I mean, I am probably the only one in the whole world who can really _understand_ the differences. Because of my current situation, you know.”

“You wanna have sex?”

Stiles beams and nods at her and Lydia gives a put upon sigh before turning to her closet, rummaging around.

“Honey, believe me, you do not want you first time as a girl to be with any of the ones I usually call.”

“Well, they’re good enough for you,” Stiles says and Lydia rolls her eyes.

“Yes, because I’m in charge. Are you prepared to tell a guy what to do? How do lick you?”

Stiles feels his cheeks burn at Lydia’s crude words.

“I thought not. Which is why you need a tender, caring lover. Did you ask Scott?”

“I did, he said no.”

Lydia turns to him to stare and then she laughs.

“I was joking, Stiles. You honestly asked Scott?”

“Yeah, he seemed kind of uncomfortable about the whole thing actually.”

Lydia rolls her eyes, seeming not to bother with an answer to that as she turns around to rummage around some more.

“Isaac volunteered,” Stiles says and Lydia gives him a pitying look.

“Isaac is a puppy,” she says, “Allison said she had to tell him _everything_.”

“Oh, my god! I did not need to know that.”

“Come to think of it, so is Scott,” Lydia ponders and flings some kind of dress or something over her shoulder, hitting Stiles square in the face.

“Oh, my god,” Stiles mutters and untangles himself from the purple fabric. “Are you going to dress me up as some kind of mannequin?”

Lydia gives him a radiant smile and Stiles should’ve just gone to the store to buy his own damn bra. It would’ve been much better for his manliness. Not that he has much of that at all at the moment.

“You need someone who can take charge, but will be gentle,” Lydia says and Stiles has no idea if she refers to dressing him or sexing him. “Did you ask Derek?”

“Derek?” Stiles does not stutter, he doesn’t. And he does not feel some flutter in his belly and a throbbing between his legs at the thought of having sex with Derek. That box is shut and buried and…

“I bet he’d be an amazing lover,” Lydia ponders out loud.

“He wouldn’t want that,” Stiles says. “Don’t’ you think he’s been used enough as it is?”

“It wouldn’t be using him, he can say no, you know. It would just be two friends having fun.”

“Yeah, and never be able to look each other in the eyes again,” Stiles mutters and Lydia slaps something into his face. He looks at it and feels his cheeks blush, it’s pink lacy panties. And a matching bra.

“Lydia, I can’t-”

“Yes, you can, Stiles, you’ll feel fabulous, trust me. And then you’re going to head over to Derek’s and ask him, nicely and respectfully, if he can…” Lydia smirks at him. Stiles swallows audibly.

“Lyds, I can’t- you- He won’t-”

“He will. Come on, Stiles, this might be your only chance to see him naked and I know you want that.”

“I have seen him naked.”

“Not when there wasn’t a deadly threat nearby,” Lydia singsongs and Stiles kind of hates that she’s right.

“Can I do this?” he asks Lydia and she smiles, more tender than she’s ever done at him.

“Yeah, you can. If he doesn’t want to, you’ll just say that it’s for science.”

“Yeah, okay. Yeah. I can do this. I can totally do this. I’m gonna go over to Derek’s and I’m gonna woo the pants off him. Literally.”

“Yeah, that’s my girl.”

“Lydia?”

“Yeah.”

“Don’t ever call me a girl again.”

 

Stiles doesn’t put on the heels he’s borrowed from Lydia until he’s just outside Derek’s door, he tried walking in them in Lydia’s room, but after almost braining himself on her desk, she decided that he was just going to take a few steps in them into Derek’s apartment and then sensually take them off. Stiles has no idea how he’ll even manage to slip off the shoes _sensually_ , he’s never done anything sensually in his entire life. He steels himself and knocks on the door. It takes a few seconds before Derek opens. He stares at Stiles, probably wondering where the jeans and plaid went and yeah, Stiles wonders that too. When he looked at himself in the mirror at Lydia’s he saw that his face looks almost the same, just more girlish, if there’s any such thing. His hair is the same color, but reaches his shoulders and Lydia made it into a braid so it wouldn’t _get in the way_. The purple dress is tight and feels way too short on his thighs and his breasts feels like they’re going to pop out in the front at any moment. He feels unsteady on the high heels, which aren’t nearly as high as the ones Lydia usually wears, but he can’t help but feel kind of fabulous. He hopes Derek agrees.

“Stiles?” This time it actually is a question. It holds a lot of questions in it, like _Stiles, what are you doing here?_ and _Stiles, why are you in a dress?_ and _Stiles, are you in makeup?_ and _Stiles, is that glitter on your lips?_

“Uhm, hey, hi, Derek, I was just-” Stiles takes a step inside the apartment as Derek moves out of the way. Stiles had forgotten about the shoes from hell and almost face-plants straight into the floor. Luckily though, Derek is a werewolf with super-speed so he catches Stiles around the waist and helps him stand up. Derek’s hands are still on him; one on his waist and the other on his arm. They’re standing really close and Derek smells really good and looks even better even if he’s just in a pair of faded jeans and a green t-shirt.

“Do you wanna sleep with me?” Stiles blurts out, which was so not how he was supposed to voice his question. He was going to talk to Derek first, making him relax and then he was going to voice his curiosity and then, maybe, if Derek seemed interested, he would ask. Derek takes a step terrified step back and Stiles didn’t know he had put that much weight on the other man so he almost face-plants again.

“Oh, god, I’m sorry,” he squeals. “It wasn’t- You- I- God, I’m sorry. I just-”

“Do you want us to sit down?” Derek asks, because Derek is actually kind of a gentleman. Stiles nods and Derek leads him over to the couch with on hand around his waist. Stiles plops down on the couch in a totally un-ladylike manner and Derek snorts in amusement at him as he sits down with quite some space between them on the couch.

“The thing is, I figured sex is probably different for girls, right?” Derek nods warily. “And I’m in the perfect position to find out how it feels for a girl. Isaac offered, but I mean, I don’t wanna sleep with Isaac. And Scott didn't wanna sleep with me-” Derek makes a kind of pained expression at this and Stiles has no idea if it’s because of everything that’s coming out of his mouth or just the part where he asked someone who’s practically his brother to sleep with him, but he plows on, “And Lydia said I should ask someone who’s nice and someone I can trust and-” Stiles makes a hand at Derek, giving him a hopeful smile.

“You want to have sex.”

“For science,” Stiles adds and Derek’s doubtful expression doesn’t exactly turn less doubtful at that.

“Okay.”

“I understand, I mean, you- wait, what?” Stiles gapes – totally un-ladylike – at him.

“Okay,” Derek shrugs and Stiles gapes some more. “Unless you don’t want to. You shouldn’t have sex with someone if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want to,” Stiles says and swallows. “I just- I never really expected you to say yes. But I want to. I really, _really_ want to.”

“Okay,” Derek says again and then they sit there silently, staring at each other. Stiles wants to make a move, to touch Derek, but he’s afraid, he’s afraid Derek will change his mind. Maybe even more afraid that Derek’s touch will be the best and most wonderful touch he’ll ever experience. Despite all this, he can feel his heart-rate pick up and some kind of weird feeling in his groin – arousal, he knows it.

“Should you or should I-?” he asks and licks his lips.

“We don’t have to have sex, Stiles,” Derek says and turns slightly towards him on the couch. “We could just- we could just kiss.”

Stiles nods, “Kissing is good. Let’s start with that.”

Stiles shuffles closer on the couch and Derek moves his leg so he’s facing Stiles more fully. He cups Stiles’ cheek and leans in closer. Stiles closes his eyes, mouth opening in waiting for a kiss. The kiss doesn’t come where he expected it, but on his cheek. He opens his eyes and is about to complain when Derek leans in further and kisses right behind his ear. His lips are dry and soft and Stiles shudders.

“Relax, Stiles, I’ll take care of you,” Derek whispers in his ear and Stiles’ eyes flutter shut on their own volition when Derek’s lips drag over his ear. He raises his hands to grip Derek’s shoulders and moves his head a bit to the side. Derek seems to take this as approval, and Stiles guesses it is, as he presses his lips to Stiles’ neck. At first it’s just pecks, soft and dry, but then there’s something wet and _oh, god,_ that’s Derek’s tongue.

“Okay?” Derek asks and Stiles nods, clinging to Derek’s shoulders. He might make some kind of high-pitched noise, but he prefers not to think about that. Stiles feels his groin – vagina, whatever – throb and he wants to rub it against Derek’s leg, but it’s too soon. Derek leans back and Stiles opens his eyes to meet Derek’s, they’re wide and the pupils blown and he’s panting a bit. His lips are wet and pink. Stiles leans forward and captures those lips with his own. Derek makes some kind of noise and tugs Stiles closer to him. Their tongues meet and teeth clash before Derek moves his head to get a better angle. His hands start to roam over Stiles’ body, first his arms and his back and then across his belly and collarbones and then Derek cups one of his breasts in his hand and Stiles moans into Derek’s mouth. He breaks away as Derek continues to kiss his neck.

“Derek- Get it off- get the dress off me, I need- god, I need your hands on me.” Stiles would have been embarrassed for his needy, breathless words if it wasn’t for the fact that Derek doesn’t roll his eyes or glare at him or seem to mind at all, he seems to be just as affected (and if that’s not one of the hottest things Stiles has ever seen, he doesn’t know what is). His hands find the zipper on the back and then he pushes the dress down Stiles’ arms. Stiles stands up to let it drop to the floor. Derek doesn’t let go off him, his hands find their way to Stiles’ hips, his bare hips where Derek’s thumbs slowly rub. When Stiles is finally out of the dress, Derek pulls him in rubs his face over Stiles’ smooth belly and Stiles straddles his legs as he pushes Derek back against the couch. Derek’s hands grips his back tightly as Stiles grabs Derek’s hair to angle his face up for kissing. He feels incredibly sexy as he arches his back in Derek’s big, warm hands and the feeling of Derek’s muscled chest against his own, almost bare, breasts is amazing.

“Take off your shirt,” he pants into Derek’s mouth and Derek does as he asks. Stiles roams his hands over Derek’s impressive pecs, rubs his thumbs a few times over Derek’s nipples when he notices Derek shuddering at this.

Derek half-growls at him and manhandles Stiles onto his back on the couch with Derek on top of him. He can feel Derek’s hard cock against his thigh and isn’t that a heady sensation? Derek kisses his neck again, kisses down to his collarbones and then lower, in between his breasts and the he kisses exactly where Stiles’ nipple is, only there’s pink lace in between and it really ruins this for Stiles.

“Get it off, please, Derek, I swear- please, get it off-”

Derek sticks one hand under his back and just like that he’s gotten up the buckle and Stiles helps him pull the bra off him. His breasts fall to the sides, but he still feels incredibly sexy when Derek looks down at him. He moans when Derek lifts his hand and cups his bare breast. He rubs his thumb over the nipple, making Stiles moan louder and the he pinches it hard. Stiles arches his back into Derek’s hand and moans.

“Oh, god, Derek, I swear, you’re- god, you’re amazing. I-”

Derek removes his hand and Stiles makes a disapproval sound and then moans when Derek replaces his hand with his mouth. He licks and sucks and nips at the pink bud as Stiles moans and thrusts his hips a bit mindlessly in the air. With one hand he’s grabbed Derek’s hair and the other is roaming over Derek’s shoulder, the warm, smooth skin feeling really good under his palm. Derek’s mouth wanders across Stiles’ chest to the other nipple and he gives this one the same treatment. Stiles’ panties feel wet and his vagina is throbbing with want. He would really want Derek to touch him there.

“Derek, please, can you- can you touch me?” He spreads his legs, somehow managing to move it so Derek’s between his legs. Derek is looking up at him, as if asking if Stiles is sure. “I swear to god, Derek, if you don’t- oh!” Derek reaches down his hand and rubs his hand over Stiles’ vagina and it feels amazing and awesome, but not nearly enough.

“Patience,” Derek tells him and Stiles tries to growl at him, but judging by Derek’s smirk, he isn’t that intimidating. Derek then continues to kiss his belly, which is nice and all that, but Stiles really wants him lower. Derek seems to be getting there though, so Stiles relaxes and enjoys the wetness of Derek’s kiss and the burn of his stubble. When Derek’s almost where Stiles wants him, the bastard just forgoes kissing Stiles _there_ , and kisses down his thigh, all the way down to his knee. Which also feels amazing and Stiles is so turned on, but he _needs_ Derek’s mouth against his vagina. Like yesterday.

Derek kisses his way up and Stiles thinks that, now, finally, will he feels Derek’s mouth on him, but no, Derek forgoes his throbbing groin completely to kiss down the other thigh.

“I hate you,” Stiles groans and tries to push Derek into the right position with his knees. Derek doesn’t stop kissing his thigh as he holds Stiles’ knees apart, effectively keeping Stiles from pushing at him. Derek kisses down his thigh two times more before he finally presses his mouth against Stiles’ vagina.

“God, you’re so wet,” he mumbles and Stiles has no idea how to respond to that. It’s all Derek’s fault, anyway. Derek drags his chin over Stiles’ vagina and Stiles shudders and tries to press down more, because that’s what he needs, _more_.

“Can I take those off?” Derek asks and Stiles nods frantically and helps Derek pull off the panties. Derek positions himself between Stiles’ legs again when Stiles is completely naked and then he licks at Stiles’ vagina. Stiles moans and shudders and it feels _amazing_.

“God, Derek, you- uh- yeah- fuck-”

Derek raises his head from Stiles’ groin, his mouth shiny with saliva and- other girly stuff that Stiles doesn’t know the name for, but it’s incredibly hot. He rubs his face against his shoulder and then he pushes in one finger into Stiles. Stiles gasps and arches his back when Derek bends his finger a bit. He pushes his finger in and out a few times and yeah, Stiles can really get used to that. Derek kisses his thigh, nips a bit on the smooth skin and then he moves his head down to lick again. It feels even better now, with something inside him and something that moves against his clit. It doesn’t take long before he’s a shuddering, rambling mess, the pleasure building up inside him and then just curls through his whole body, making his back arch and toes curl. He screams out and he might even black out for a moment or two. He makes a noise in the back of his throat as he feels Derek give his vagina a wet kiss. He swallows hard, feel his belly flutter, because that feels like such a cute thing to do for some reason. Derek wipes his mouth on his arm and moves up Stiles’ body to nuzzle at his cheek.

“You’re amazing, you know that, right?” Stiles asks and puts his arms around Derek’s neck to keep him from moving away.

Derek settles a bit heavier on him and he can feel the roughness of Derek’s jeans against his thighs, as well as Derek’s hard dick. The fact that Derek’s hard, that he finds Stiles hot, makes Stiles’ head spin. He pulls at Derek’s hair to kiss him and Derek eagerly obliges, licking into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles can feel his groin start to throb again.

“Seriously?” he looks down at his pussy and Derek snorts against his neck.

“Never heard of multiple orgasms?” Derek asks and Stiles’ head snap up to look at him, eyes huge. Derek smirks at him and Stiles surges up to kiss him. Stiles moves his lips away from Derek’s mouth, drags them over the stubble and nips at his throat.

“I want you to fuck me, Derek,” he whispers into Derek’s ear. Derek groans at those words and rubs his hard dick against Stiles’ thigh.

“Bed,” Derek says and pushes himself off from the couch. His jeans are tented at his crotch and Stiles can’t help thinking that that’s Derek’s hard cock that is hard because of _Stiles_. Derek takes Stiles’ hand and helps him stand up. Stiles feels suddenly self-conscious when he’s standing there completely naked. Derek frowns at him, as if he has some sixth sense for Stiles’ feelings.

“I would feel better if you were naked too,” Stiles says and takes a step forward. He falls on his face into Derek’s chest, completely having forgotten that he’s still wearing the heels. Derek snorts and bends down to unlatch them. Stiles holds his shoulder as he steps down from the heights. Derek stands up again, winding an arm around Stiles’ waist and kisses him softly.

“Come on,” he says and herds Stiles to his bedroom. Stiles starts to try unbuttoning Derek’s jeans, but he’s quite unsuccessful until they stop in Derek’s bedroom and Derek helps him unbutton them and pull them off. He pulls off his underwear as well and his cock springs free. It’s long and thick and the head is dark red and glistening with precome. Stiles doesn’t really think before he falls to his knees in front of Derek and pulls the head into his mouth.

“Stiles-” Derek’s hand fall to his head, not pushing him in or pushing him back. He’s looking down at Stiles, his eyes huge and mouth opened.

“I want you to feel good too,” Stiles says when he pulls off to breathe. Derek looks broken, wrecked, so Stiles moves back in again, taking more of Derek into his mouth this time. He tastes salty and bitter, but the more Stiles licks and sucks, the less he tastes. He almost gags as he tries to take too much off Derek’s cock into his mouth and Derek pulls his head back.

“Careful,” he groans, his pupils blown wide. He looks sad, his brows furrowed, and Stiles has no idea how he can make it better.

“Was it bad?”

“No, Stiles, it was great, you’re great, I just-”

“Then let me,” Stiles begs and Derek caresses his cheek and nods. Stiles licks at the tip, at the slit of Derek’s cock and swirls his tongue around the head. Derek groans and his hips stutter.

“It’s okay,” Stiles mumbles. Derek places his hand on Stiles’ head, not pushing him, just holding his hand there, sometimes stroking his cheek slowly. He’s keeping his eyes fixed on Stiles’ face, as if he’s unable to look away, and it doesn’t take long before his breath his coming out harsher and he pulls Stiles’ mouth away and comes over Stiles’ neck, shoulder and chest. Stiles looks up at him in wonder and Derek crouches down next to him and kisses him, open-mouthed and dirty. He pulls Stiles up with him and then pushes him down on the bed as he leaves the bedroom for just a few moments before he comes back with a wet towel. He wipes at the come on Stiles’ body, but not before Stiles has dipped his finger in it and put it into his mouth. Derek’s movement falters and he looks broken and… Stiles doesn’t know why Derek is looking like that, he pulls Derek in and kisses him, because that is the only way he can think of to make that face go away. Derek leans their foreheads together for a few seconds and then cleans away the rest of his come.

They move up the bed, lying face to face, and Derek caresses Stiles’ cheek, his neck and down his shoulder to his breast.

“You’re beautiful,” he says. Whispers, as if Stiles isn’t really supposed to hear it.

“So are you,” Stiles says and even if boys aren’t supposed to be beautiful, Derek smiles at that. “Come here.” Derek moves in to kiss him and they stay like that, just kissing each other with hands roaming on their upper bodies, but nothing below the belt, not just yet. Derek pushes Stiles onto his back and braces his forearms on either sides of Stiles’ head, Stiles can’t help but smile as he pulls Derek down to kiss him. He feels Derek’s starting to harden again cock against his thigh. He rearranges them so that Derek is once again between his legs, but this time there are no offending garments in between them as Derek pushes his cock against Stiles’ vagina. Stiles moans as it slides through the wetness there, not into him, just against the lips. Derek rubs the head over Stiles’ clit, making Stiles gasp and then he rubs it down the front, so close to Stiles’ opening.

“You think- can we- without condom?”

Derek kisses his neck and thrusts his dick shallowly against Stiles’ vagina.

“Better not.” Stiles nods and Derek moves off him to search for something in his bedside table. He rolls onto his back and opens the foil package and rolls the condom onto his dick. Stiles swallows as he watches, remembering the feel of Derek’s dick against his lips (yes, pun intended) and he can’t wait to feel it being pushed into him. Derek positions himself between Stiles’ legs again and looks up at Stiles.

“You sure?”

“Just fuck me already,” Stiles groans and Derek kisses him and pushes in slowly.

It hurts a bit, but not much. Derek stops when he’s all the way inside until Stiles urges him to move. Derek begins to move slowly and the sensation is great, but it’s not _enough_. Stiles claws at his back, urging him to go faster and Derek picks up his pace, fucks into Stiles with renewed vigor. Stiles moans and tries to meet Derek’s thrusts with his hips. He feels himself getting closer, but then it sort of is not getting any closer than _really close_.

“Derek,” he half-sobs, “it’s not working.” Derek stops and looks down at him, he looks terrified. “I’m so close, but I’m not coming. I _need_ to come, Derek. And I need to come with your dick in me.”

Derek looks relieved, as if he for one second thought that Stiles wasn’t enjoying it (as if Stiles was faking his wanton moans).

“Okay,” Derek nods, “let’s switch. You can ride me.”

He rolls off Stiles and onto his back. Stiles feels empty without him so he hurries to straddle Derek, positioning himself over Derek’s dick and sinking down. He leans against his hands on either side of Derek’s shoulders.

“Better?” Derek asks and thrusts shallowly. Stiles gasps out and arches his back.

“Do that again,” he commands and Derek does, this time a bit harder, with a bit more force. Stiles moans and raises himself so he’s sitting upright on Derek, his hands against Derek’s chest to keep him from falling. He rolls his hips, experimentally at first and then, at the surge of pleasure, quicker.

“Oh, yeah, yeah, god, Derek, fuck-”

Derek grabs his hips and thrusts into him hard, their movements making slapping noises that should be gross, but Stiles doesn’t really care. All he cares about is coming. He rides Derek harder, faster, moaning at every thrust.

“Stiles,” Derek groans and Stiles really like the sound of his name falling from Derek’s lips like that, breathless and needy, “I’m so close.”

“It’s okay, you can come. Yeah- fuck, baby, come. Come on. God. Fuck.”

Derek seems to speed up his motions even more and Stiles feels an even more powerful orgasm than the earlier flood through him. He moans and arches his back and then he’s coming and Derek’s whole body is stiffening, his movements stutter and Stiles can _feel_ Derek’s cock pumping inside him as Derek groans his release. Stiles collapses onto Derek’s chest, his face into his neck as he tries to regain control of his breathing.

“Please, tell me, we can do that again,” he says before he has really thought it through. Derek doesn’t say anything though, so maybe he didn’t hear? He drags his hand over Stiles’ head and tips Stiles off him. Stiles just goes with it, too boneless to even care. He watches Derek leaving the bedroom, his ass is really nice without jeans and Stiles wonders why he didn’t spend more time with that ass. Derek’s cock quite nice too, though.

Stiles startles awake when the bed dips and Derek smiles at him.

“You want to stay the night here?” he asks and Stiles nods. “I’ll let Scott know.”

“No, not Scott,” Stiles says, “He’ll- tell Lydia, say I’m staying at her place.”

Derek’s jaw twitches and he leaves again but comes back before Stiles has fallen asleep again. He’s wearing a pair of black boxer briefs and Stiles pouts at him. Derek rolls his eyes, but pulls them off and slinks into the bed again. Stiles moves to put his head on Derek’s chest and Derek’s hand is playing in his hair. It feels nice. It feels more than nice, it feels…. domestic.

“Do you- Can we do this again?” Stiles asks and Derek’s hand stops for a moment and then he continues to caress Stiles’ hair.

“Have you forgotten that it’s not that easy for a guy to have multiply orgasms?”

Stiles looks up at him and Derek’s looking at him with something that might be fond amusement.

“I don’t mean now,” he says and kisses Derek’s lips, just because they’re so close, before lying down again. “But maybe tomorrow. There’s so many things I want to try.”

Derek snorts and kisses his forehead.

“Okay,” he says and continues his ministrations on Stiles’ hair until Stiles falls asleep.

 

Stiles feels warm and still sleepy when he wakes up the next morning. Derek’s lying half on top of his back and when he squirms a bit to get more comfortable he can feel Derek’s morning wood against the back of his thigh. He wonders if it would be okay to push his ass against it. They did have sex last night, after all, and Derek had said they could do it again. Stiles pushes his ass back and groans as Derek’s dick pushes in between his legs. Derek stiffens and then relaxes against Stiles’ body, his lips pressing against Stiles’ neck.

“You’re up for it, big guy? Well, I can already feel that you’re up.”

Derek groans against his neck as Stiles chuckles. Derek’s hand winds around his waist to his front and down between his legs to grab at Stiles’ dick. Stiles moans at the feeling and then freezes. Derek at his back is doing the exact same thing, before he’s scrambling away from Stiles. Stiles tries to put on a grin, a normal face, as he rolls onto his other side to face Derek. Derek is sitting on the side, his head in his hands.

“I’m sorry, Stiles,” he mumbles. “I didn’t know you were you again, I would never-”

“Don’t worry,” Stiles says, trying – and probably failing miserably – to keep the bitterness from his voice. “It was just when I was a girl, right? No need to apologize. I know you don’t like guys that way, it’s not like-”

Derek turns around and frowns at him, his face a cluster of emotions Stiles can’t even begin to understand.

“What do you mean? Wasn’t this just _for science_?”

Stiles wrings his hands and averts his eyes away from Derek.

“I wasn’t just- I mean, I wouldn’t have- not with you- not if I hadn’t wanted to.”

“Stiles,” Derek says slowly, “what are you saying?”

“Oh, come on, dude, you’ve got to know how I feel about you!”

Derek gives him a blank stare, but, if Stiles isn’t mistaken, there’s also hope. Stiles hopes he’s not mistaken.

“I’ve had a crush on you for ages. The thing about finding out how sex was for a girl was just a bonus. Well, not even a bonus, the bonus was to have sex with you, because, man, it was amazing. I don’t think I’ll ever have sex that good again. Not with anyone other than you.”

Derek stares at him. Stiles swallows, licks his lips and wonders if he could ask Deaton to help cover for him, maybe say that switching gender like Stiles had also had addled his brain a bit?

“Can you repeat that?” Derek asks and Stiles scowls at him at first, thinking Derek is joking, but Derek looks kind of scared and hopeful and- oh, he wants to listen to Stiles’ heartbeat, to hear if Stiles is lying.

“I am in love with you,” Stiles says slowly and Derek’s lips quirk before he crawls across the bed and takes Stiles’ head between his hands and kisses him. It’s a hard and kind of messy kiss because Stiles can’t stop grinning like an idiot, but it’s way better than any of the kisses from yesterday. Stiles pulls Derek down on top of him and leers, “You made me come two times yesterday, think you can beat that?”

“Hell yeah,” Derek grins and he does beat that.

Turns out sex with Derek as a guy is even better because Derek kisses his whole body, telling Stiles with kisses and caresses how much he cares and instead of looking sad when Stiles sucks his dick, he looks ecstatic and loving. Having sex with Derek triumphs all other sex, Stiles decides after round three when Derek grins up at him and slowly works him open for round four.


End file.
